Pureblood's Lust
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Haruka and Juri have to leave their home......will they make it through their brother Rido's wrath?.......Lemons coming soon!.....Haruka x Juri..... death to Rido..... a little bit of Kaname x Yuki..... read to find out more.....
1. Chapter 1

Pureblood's Lust

By: Toshiro Kiryu

Warning! = This is about Haruka and Juri Kuran. Do not read, I repeat do not read unless you want to see how their lives really were.

Oh and this will be told from Haruka's, Juri's, and Narrator's P.O.V.

One more thing = there will be a few lemons in future chapters.

**

* * *

**

Narrator's P.O.V.

Long ago in a place not to far from Japan there is a small island which is home to Toshiro and Kira Kuran the mother and father of Haruka, Juri, and Rido.

"Momma why do we control others?" asked Haruka and Juri.

Kira smiles and says "We need to keep the peace and sometimes it becomes necessary to control those whose blood is weaker than our own."

Toshiro walks in the room looking very tired and says "Haruka come here, we need to have a little chat."

**

* * *

**

Haruka's P.O.V.

I complied with my father's request but I fear of what this chat may be about. I left the room with my father and left my mother and my beloved Juri there. We walked to shore line and we sat down for a bit.

"Haruka, I'm concerned about you and Juri." Father spoke but I was worried, what was wrong with us? I mean we may be brother and sister but we love each to know end.

"What has you worried father?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

I watched has my father sigh and then he spoke one word, no not a word a name "Rido." I was very worried for I knew my older brother Rido loved Juri too but Juri chose me. What could he be up to?

"Father I don't understand." I kept my voice calm but my father being who he is knew I was not calm on little bit. He put his arm around me and gave me a hug.

"Haruka tonight you and Juri will leave this island and go somewhere where Rido can't find you." Toshiro spoke with full authority in him. I don't want to leave them here to face a problem that Juri and I made.

"Father I wish to stay to help you and mother." I pleaded knowing that my attempts would be worthless when dealing with Toshiro Kuran the reigning authority figure in the entire vampire world.

"If I have to Haruka, I will send you and Juri by force and I promise it won't be pleasant!" Toshiro thundered out of rage but I knew he was really concerned and didn't want us harmed.

* * *

**Nararotr's P.O.V.**

Haruka left to find Juri crying while packing........

* * *

**Author's Other Note!**

Sorry for the cliff hanger but thats all for now.


	2. Author's Note - Important Please Read

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ!**

Alright, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. I thought I would updating sooner but alas, I'm afraid life is getting in my way of writing. Drama will never leave and when I believe it to start to settle down to focus on my writing it boils over again. Suffice to say I won't be updating for a long while.

Note: I've not forgotten my stories and fully intended to finish them, though I have no idea when that might be. It should also be said every story I have, has been worked on, on and off, due to drama and the curse of all writers (WRITER'S BLOCK).

Has for the following stories I will give you a clue as to how far along they are and a short reason to what inspired me for it.

* * *

"Night and Day: Where the Blood Flows" = Naruto

Summary: What would happen if the bloodlines of all the nations gathered together to form a new nation? Prepare yourself for a tale like no other, but watch as Naruto, Female Haku, and a couple of O.C.s change the world to end the fear of not just the Tailed Beasts but of the Kekkei-genkais so many wield. Though what forces will stand in their way? Who is to say? Rated M for later chapters.

Status: I have the early prologue done and almost done with the official chapter one.

Reason / Inspiration - I started this because I had idea for new village where everyone who has bloodline or tailed beast inside of them can live peacefully. The idea stayed in my head until I found other stories that gave me more thoughts on it and then here it is.

* * *

"Heart and Mind make Soulmates " = Vampire Kisses

Summary: Valentine comes back for Billy or Will as he is called now. Will is alone and sad, how will thses two live happily?

Status: Working on my first ever full blow Slash Lemon and this chapter is prooveing to be more difficult to write and it is also at 7 pages.

Reason / Inspiration - To be perfectly honest, I didn't start this story, it was a cousion of my who used my account so her parents who question her about anything, though as a little deal I made with her, I am no taking over it and if need be give make to her. So in a way this is a challenge for me in general to write.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story and I would also like someone to give me honest advice on the story outside of editing. If anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Toshrio's Moon and Momo's Sun Comes One " = Bleach

Summary: I am sorry but I suck at this part. There will lots of lemons and limes in every chapter.

Status: The latest chapter is not coming quickly has I would like. It seems as though I lost my muse for this story altogether.

Reason / Inspiration - I love the pairing and I have read some many hitsuhina lemon one-shot challenges and so I decided to make my own but actually have a plot in each chapter.

"Hera's Final Act " = Greek Mythology

Summary: Hera has finally left Zeus. She has long since accepted that she was a mistake. Zeus discovers how much he actually needs her and thus the story will change as is goes.

Status: the current chapter I'm working on is only half done, fore I'm trying to lengthen them and it seems as though I hit a block.

Reason / Inspiration - I love Greek mythology and I had interesting dream on the possible reality life of Hera. So I went with it.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story as well if anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Pureblood's Lust " = Vampire Knight

Summary: Haruka and Juri have to leave their home…will they make it through their brother Rido's wrath?…Lemons coming soon!…Haruka x Juri… death to Rido… a little bit of Kaname x Yuki… read to find out more…

Status: I have maybe two pages in for the current chapter but it is hard because I keep loosening where I was heading with it.

Reason / Inspiration - I got addicted with Vampire Knight and I wanted to my spin on the past of Haruka and Juri.

* * *

**Alright, now those are my published stories that I'm still working on and just so you all know I'M NOT ABANDING THESE STORIES AND FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM, I REPEAT I FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM.**

**Once again I'm sorry for all the delays.**


End file.
